Smutty requests
by Thereddelta
Summary: So I got requests to do some smuts I thought well let's make a few and see how it goes this will be pretty much every smut kind you can think off such as yaoi Yuri furry futa and straight this will mostly be 1/2ocs getting laid (raped a bit too) don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

**so let's begin this is as the title says a yaoi request enjoy you rotten girls (real term don't hate me) I don't condone rape I just thought of a one shot witch it works with this is not my excuse for being late with my other story I just can't concentrate on it right now**

Yon ever get that feeling where you want your mother like in the middle of night you wake up in a cold sweat feeling scared wanting to grab them and hug them and tell them everything that bothers you I get this a lot I wake up and see her there sitting on the egde of my bed I blink and she's gone I then remember what I am where I am and how my mothers been dead for three years I remember what that roman son of a bitch does to me and I get angry the feeling gone rage replacing it then everyday she walks in her brown hair witch is part pink her mismatched eyes and her odd style I want to kill her so bad and each time i try she beats me down chains me to the roof by the wrists and leaves he then walks in strutting as usual looking smug I had lost my clothing a long time ago my frame cut and brused he'd grab my chin and make me look him in the eyes he'd insult me beat me taunt me and then

So how's my little boy toy" to witch I'd try to spit in his face only to be hurt and then I'd hear "now now save it for my little friend down there I think I'll take your throat again" I hate him I hate the sound his pants make unzipping and I hate the feeling I get when he straps the mouth piece in and lowers me down so my face is at his waist I try each time to pull away only for him to grab me by my long hair and shove his whole member down my throat "agh yessss your mouths much better when your not talking" he starts to thrust and I start to gag he even moans I hate that sound more than his voice he continues to trust for a few minutes tears had formed in my eyes as I thought of all the things that happened before in my life not much but enough I wish he'd just kill me sometimes but sadly he can't he's not strong enough noone is somehow he can't kill me this makes me tear up and gag on the thought that I'd be stuck doing this for my life his moans increase and before long he says he's cumming to witch I try to pull away screaming only for him to go the base his pubic hairs tickeling my face cumming strate down my throat and into my stomach he tastes horrible he then pulls out after I had swallowed all of it

"Good toy" I'd always cough after trying to send the cum back up f-..f-fuck y..y-ou I'd try to say only for him only to say "no I'll fuck you if your a good toy neo might get you later I know you love your little plays dates " I hate her more she is ruthless and doent show mercy she is a futa I believe there called she often does the same as Roman and then more

"That's what I thought" he always didn't stop there he pulls the chains up and strokes me till I'm hard he does something different today he calls in neo she walks in and he whispers into her ears me being unable to hear what there saying because I'm hanging by my wrists a few feet away they stop talking and neo walks around to my back she kicks the back of my knees and I try to collapse she undoes the chains and puts my arms together behind my back binding them and attaching me back to the chain so I'm stuck kneeling with my butt hanging out

roman looked to her "front or back" is all he asked I felt neo poke me on the cheek "front it is" they switched places neo in front of me and roman to my behind it took me a few seconds to realise what's happening in that time it took they had lined up to my ass and mouth both ramming in together roman started to pound my ass but neo just held me there I started to choke my vision was blurring before she pulled out letting me breath I took heavy gasping breaths before neo put her cock back to my mouth letting roman do the forcing as he pounded me from behind I started to go down on her hot rod before she started to bob my head up and down in sync with romans hard thrusts they continued for a few minutes before both cumming down my throat and up my ass Roman continued but neo pulled out she leaned down and started to stroke my rob making my ass clench on romans sensitive rod making him cum again neo stopped strokeing and started to squeeze and let go again and again before she stopped and started to suck she caused me to cum so many times before she knows where to hit and what to do she made me cum within a matter of seconds clenching my ass around roman one last time causing min to cum for a third time since entering my ass neo stood up and kissed me forcing her tounge and my cum into my mouth she then went and put her dick in my mouth again before facefucking me rapidly slamming my face into her croch area she came quickly spraying my face and chest with juices from her lady organs and shooting cum down my throat with her male one she backed off took a picture on her scroll and laughed silently roman had just pulled out but was still very hard he quickly thrust into my mouth doing the same as neo and face fucking me he shot his load and started to walk away "neo keep him company" he said walking out the door neo grinned evilly and prepared to have "fun" with me as roman left he looked back at me grinning tears down my face cum round my lips on my chest and face the mask forcefulky keeping my mouth open and his cum seeping out my ass slowly I had found hell on earth and for once I began to enjoy the pain it brought

 **okay so I don't normally do this kind of thing *waves hands at yaoi* so if you enjoyed please tell me and if you want leave a request of what you want next okay until next time see ya**

~red delta


	2. Chapter 2:first request:A futas love

**okay so IMA say this real quick this is a request okay again this was not my idea if you don't like futa well you should run far from me anyways moving on like I said futa yang x Weiss I'll talk more after this chapter about my request system**

YANG POV

Weiss to yang was the perfect girl friend caring sweet loving and most importantly a fellow futa it had been 2 months after she had first found out witch lead to one of the greatest gangbangs yang would ever witness (you want me to try that?)they held a open relationship often having sex with Blake for yang and ruby or Blake for Weiss (I ant judging insest just yang doesn't seem like that kind of sister)yang loved how Weiss did everything she seemed to emit a pleasing feeling for yang when she was around yang was truly happy or panting on the floor tonight marked there 1st year anniversary of there relationship yang could not wait Weiss had never disappointed her before classes had just ended and Weiss had asked ruby and Blake to 'entertain'(again you want me to try)themselves for a few hours anyways yang unlocked the door to there dorm to find Weiss standing there in a very scanty looking nightgown yang spent a few moments looking at her girlfriend and how her tits where on clear view yang walked in closing the door and locking it walking over she bent down and planted a kiss on her girlfriends lips backing off she handed her a small box to witch Weiss opened with glee finding a mix of objects in there such as the snowflake pendent the small bottle of lube a small ring to stop a man from cumming and some condoms Weiss smiled leaning up and planting a kiss of her own she then walked over to her bed swaying her hips and ass widely leaning over her bed showing her asshole making yang hard at the sight as Wei's stood up and handed yang a small box of her own yang opened it finding a box set of her favorite series putting them to the side she leaned over and whispered into Weiss's ear why don't we use some of my gifts electing a small poke from Weiss's slightly smaller rod on her thigh earning a giggle from yang reaching down and rubbing her loving girlfriend she starts getting into it as yang rubbed she started to make a pun you know I did this to a girl awhile ago

Was it fast

Yeah she was Russian

Oh ha ha was all she got in return witch made yang smile standing up still rubbing Weiss she kissed her

I love you Weiss

And I to you yang Weiss gasping now a clear sign yang should speed up and speed up she did finishing her girlfriend quickly leaning down and catching her girlfriends fluids and kissing her the two began a love filled make out session sharing there treat before braking off there Lungs screaming for air yang reached out and grabbed her gifts selecting the ring she put it on Weiss's still sensitive rod making her gasp and a small amount of fluids getting pushed out yang pushed Weiss down kissing her on her neck and moving down getting to her girlfriends pussy she kissed the center making her girlfriend moan

Geeze your soaking down there

Sh-...shut up

Yang lifted up her core angleing her pussy above her girlfriends rod she let her self down kissing Weiss all the wey electing small moans from Weiss she began to bounce up and down making a pattern and with this being special she let Weiss do something she doesn't normally get to do

Y..you -moan- you can grab them she wheezed out

Are you serious

Y-yes oh god faster yeah there

Weiss being one not to wait she quickly grabbed Yang's tits and sucked on them lovingly savouring the taste she was coming close to cumming but with her mouth full she couldn't say and frankly she dident care quickly after her dick tryed to release but found it couldn't the ring yang slipped on wasn't just for pleasure it was to stop her cumming her dick was super sensitive and she was non stop moaning trying again and again to cum yang never stopping her bouncing yang too reaching an orgasm screamed and moaned out Weiss's name clenching round her girlfriends rod feeling now would he a good time to surprise her she reached over Weiss who's face was hidden from view by her Mellon's of breasts couldn't see what yang was doing yang sat up suddenly much to the displeasure of Weiss who tryed to protest could only moan she was yang flicked the switch and the ring started to vibrate sending pleasure dancing up both there spines Weiss tryed again to cum and again failed but it was building up yang thought it was a good idea to move she was wrong it caused Weiss to cum one more time braking the dam and braking the ring around 7 loads worth of Weiss cum shot into yang filling her completely and overflowing the feeling of both causing her to cum the two lay there hand in hand panting and gasping looking into each others eyes lovingly savouring each moment of the time spent in each others arms Weiss pulling out letting her cum seep out slowly desiring to give something back she turned over and got on all fours and said

For this once you may fuck me in the ass jus- she was cut off from yangs grip at her sides and her slow pushing into Weiss's tight ass both moaned loudly and then the fucking began yang pushing in all the way slowly before pulling out and repeating a few times to let Weiss's ass adjust to her hot piercing rod Weiss's ass trying all it might too push out the invader only made it tighter both reached climax before long and yang desided that she had given enough time to let her adjust started thrusting Weiss began spasming from the near constant orgasam yang met her braking point and came launching seed deep into Weiss's ass moaning as she did the two fell into each others arms again the fucking went on almost for 5 hours a wonderful night for all except miss rose who was currently spread egeal getting a flag pole up her pussy by a certain cat faunnus

A few weeks later:

Ummmm Weiss

Yes yang

I'm pregnant

Wait what

Ummmm yeah were gonna be great mothers

Oh yang I'm so happy

Wait really?

Yes you dunce!

 **so yeah hope you enjoyed and I hope I did your chapter justice sir/madam anyways moving on my request system is symple you put characters you want in the reviews or pm and you say how you want it done what class e.g. futa Yuri furry yaoi the lot in don't care and you say pretty much if its rough gentle loving little bit of all and yeah thats it anyways this chapter was a request and yeah I'll the do yours if you got any well bye then**

 **~red delta**


	3. Chapter 3:a dominant arc of this story

**okay let's do some arkos with a dom jaune alright let's do this**

(I ccouldn't think of a pov)

Jaune was different to his peers he was weaker in battle often got his ass handed to him in sparing and well genuinely got fucked up but not all was bad he was a brilliant taction and was able to lead easily this his partner and love interest could use. see pyrrha Nikos wasn't the kind of person she was in combat to sexualy she preferred to sit back and do things other people told her to do it made her so wet she would often lay and think of jaune dominating her to the point she had written multiple smut story's on her dreams with jaune and had even drawn some erotic art heck it made her so honny she'd even fuck ten if he would Dom her she walked down the hall and reached the door to the roof finding it bare she stepped towards the edge wearing only PJs she reached into her Brest pocket and pulled out her latest story were jaune had gagged her bounded her flogged her and teased her she began to read not reliseing her hand slipping into her pants she began to rub slowly but soon gaining speed she prodded her entrance with her ring finger and began pumping in and out

Auuuh j-jaune ye-yess there" she called out only to here

I knew I was right to trail you " standing there was jaune leaning against the door frame smugly grining he walked over and pyrrha froze before she could react he had snached the piece of paper and quickly reading it he started to grin he looked at pyrrha who was frozen looking at his feet

So you like being told what to do

Y-yes i-i do

Well lucky for you I've been told that I'm a great leader let me show you what I mean

Wh-what do you me-"pyrrha started only to get cut off when she felt jaunes foot stroking her core roughly

Believe me yet?

Ye-yes" she moaned out loudly

Yes what?

Yes master

Good girl" jaune reached down and started to rub her with his hand before taking the other and removing her top grabbing her breasts roughly watching as she squirmed and moaned he could tell she was close and he let her get right to the edge before stopping completely leaving her panting before she looked to him

W-why I was so close

I know and don't talk to me like that that's no way to adress your master

M-master?

That's it here I'll make you a deal

A de-deal wha-what kind

Simple really you make me cum first and I give you the best orgasm of your life deal?

D-deal

Deal what?

Deal master

There we go" he started to undo his belt buckle pulling down his pant pyrrha was shocked jaune was surprisingly well endowed and he was rock hard he reached out and put his hand on her head "suck" pyrrha did this without question eagerly bobbing her head up and down jaunes large hot rod gagging multiple times jaune always wanting to do this put his hand on pyrrha's head and said "take it all down" before holding himself and holding himself there for a few seconds only letting go when pyrrha's face started to get a purple tinge to it letting go and pulling out fastly letting her cough and take large gasping breaths only to be hilting again nearly throwing up around the large rod tears formed in her eyes he was close now so very very close he came pumping his fluids down her throat catching her off guard making her choke he was grinning like a mad man pulling out he made her give him a hand job making sure she couldn't cum or pleasure her self he was using the masters greatest weapon he was use the want for release the need that could drive man and woman crazy make them obay this was easy to use for people like her people who wanted to submit more than anything who wanted to just to let someone dominate them control them he would make her wait and he would do it good he continued for many minutes before shooting his load across her face and tits pulling away he told her to get on all fours as she did he cleaned off his dick making it bone dry he pulled down her underware finding she was soaking wet leaving that he gave the false image that he would enter her pussy no her ass was the real prize making her think that he was going for the pussy was key quickly he shoved his whole rod into her tight ass making her cry out and him grunt he wouldn't last long at this rate quickly making sure she had no time to adjust he pounded her fast and hard givein her large amounts of pain and some pleasure he quickly worked away and soon achieved climax shooting deep into her ass pulling out he started to walk away leaving he wimpering

Wh-what a-about m-me mas-master...

What about you

Y-you said yo..you'd make me cum

Oh yeah so i did"now was the best moment to use his weapon

P-ple...please m-..master

You can cum now you slut"these words made the most intense orgasm of her life just as he promised he even said a line from her smut oh how she could just lay there looking at the Sky's panting today she had gottin every thing she wanted she had jaune

 **okay this is a bit short hope you injoy thanks for reading reviews telling me my mistakes are welcome so have fun next chapter is either coming very soon or next week see ya**

 **~red delta**

 **P.s. its gonna be futa yang x jaune**


	4. Chapter 4:a weird tale of two lovers

**so I live hehe sorry I've been busy but back to the smut anyways this is an odd one to write cause well its futa yang x jaune and well I don't know bout you but I've never seen something like this so without further wait here enjoy this chapter**

 **But before I go and do this you seem to like futa(good taste) and jaune okay let's do this**

Yang was a weird girl she had something that most guys dumped her for she had a dick a very long one at that totaling around 8-9 inches this caused her to only get to date girls sadly she liked getting boned by a guy and so she made it her goal to fuck jaune at any point she could get and today would be that day see team rwby and most of JNPR had gone out leaveing a sleeping and defenceless jaune alone with a very awake and honny yang she checked that the halls where clear and dragged what she would need to fuck him she crept though the door attached each of his limbs to the different bed posts and poured something to make this more fun for the both of them down his throat he did not stir much but his member did he dident wake until Yang's dick was halfway down his throat the rude awakening made him gag and gap around it as well as trying to sit up only making Yang's dick go further down (or up?) his throat making her moan she began to sit down on his face before pulling out and slowly going back down she began to rub his stirring member making him twich and moan she pulled his pants down and began to stroke pulling out to her tip and going back down all the while she gripped his dick and started to squeeze gently before letting go repeating the action seemed the best way to give him pleasure and she did they both where close so to even it out she took his member down her throat never gagging once she took him to base making him moan around her dick she bobed her head at the same time she made him take her member both were very quick both moaning and both twitching jaune came first spurting his load into her throat the feeling driving yang over the edge causing her to cum forcing her load down his throat Lucky her cum had a flavor that drove men insane the same was with her other sexual organ she pulled out and got off him hearing him recover she braced her self for him shouting to let her go it never came

Jaune?...

He had passed out with a dope grin on his face

Well I'm sure he wouldn't mind I meanhe is rock hard

True enough he was still rock hard the drug she had given him seemed to be working she angled herself above his rod and slowly descended down gasping when she bottemed out setting a pace she worked her hips quickly hitting all her pleasure spots she would cum very soon moaning jaunes name she began to bounce faster his grin got wider she clamped her pussy tight causing him to cum she then came spurting from her dick and pussy she pulled him out she wiped off her member making sure it was completely dry before reaching around and pressing her finger to his ass she quickly began thrusting in and out before lineing up her dick and pushing in completely dry she dident know why but she loved doing it dry to her it felt better to hear her mate cry out in both pain and pleasure but sadly jaune dident make a sound wanting to change that she began slamming her hips into his pulling out ruffly making sure to be as forceful as possible he never made a sound at all besides the odd whimper she then realised that his ass was lose it should of been tight that could only mean that either he enjoyed this sort off thing pyrrha had fucked him in the ass with a strap on or his bullying had gone to far she quickly came squirting into his ass she then proceeded to jerk him off until he came all over his chest she started to scoop up his cum and rub it on his face she quickly jerked off and came on his face she took her scroll and took a pic setting it as her screen saver she grinned she cleaned him up and put on her clothes before leaving jaune had thought it all to be a dream that was until yang showed him the pick and he became her fuck toy he loves his "job" and would never give it up for anything

 **okay so its short but I kinda ran out off ideas besides this is a weird one I mean I don't even know how to class this is yaoi or not anyways as always PLEASE tell me how to do my job and for this one only please don't leave any requests I'm kinda mobbed I'm so sorry if I don't do your request okay please don't hate me for it I'll try to do as many as I can**


	5. Chapter 5 a sisterly love

**so sorry it took this long iv been busy doing "things" anyways this is Weiss x winter futa I will say more after see you on the other side**

Weiss was not enjoying her time with her sister after the attack on vale she was called back to her home and her sister was getting a bit too close yes they used to make love and all that but that was when they were younger but they were getting pretty cramped from being couped up with nothing to do so they desided they might as well spend more time in bed together having a very pleasurable time together they tryed to do as much as they could with winter often taking charge against Weiss's wishes causing her to get a bit mad

Wiess common please just one more time please "winter said folding her arms to amplifie her gigantic bust

No you always say you let me lead and then you take charge

Pwweas wiess I hardly get to see you anymore" winter said pouting and giving puppy dog eyes

Okay fine but I get a blow job first

Fine

And you use your tits a small bit

A small bit?

Yes I do love your mouth after all

Fine fine okay take your skirt off then

Wiess quickly set to word taking off her skirt and tights as well as her shoes freeing her harding cock then getting near winter putting her cock to her sisters lips to witch she opened her mouth and began to take the rod into her mouth she then started to suck and run her tounge round the tip she began bobbing her head slowly takeing more of the harding meat into her mouth inch by inch she was making Weiss moan with every action she then stopped with half the rod in her mouth before taking her Brest's and slowly rubbing them across the remaining length of meat making Weiss moan and whine even more her dick was beginning to twich not use to all the feeling she dropped her Brest's and quickly tryed to take more of her sister into her mouth she did it a bit to fast causeing her to gag slightly before she moaned and sucked as hard as she could sucking the pre cum that had formed on his sisters dick her sister mewling in pleasure groaning more and more when her sister licked at the small slit on the head of her prick winter pulled away gasping

S-so Weiss y-you want to try something else?" Winter asked breathlessly

What..." Weiss asked slightly angry that her sister dident Finnish the blowjob

Stay right there

(And this is where red steals from other ff) winter returned carrying a small metal box with the snee(I don't think I spelt that right...don't hate)logo on the side

Wh-what is that" Weiss asked confused watching her sister fiddle with the clasps

A new type of dust they call it feral dust it can only be activated though aura it sinks into the users body and gives them...asset's " winter explained whall readying a small gun like object slotting a tube into the bottem winter pulls Weiss close with her facing away from winter "hold still" she says pulling the trigger and aiming the nozel at the small of her sisters back she promptly activates her sisters aura causing Weiss to fall onto the bed and start moaning as a small fox tail grew from the place the dust was administered winter watched as Weiss creamed herself the pleasure from the dust proving to much she quickly passes out in a daze a dumb smile across her face her tounge hanging out her mouth the new very fluffy fox tail wagging slowly and lazily winter smirked and did the same on her head causeing Weiss to moan in her stuper until she had a set of fox ears apon her head Weiss awoke soon after they had stopped growing she looked at her new found tail in disbelief "h-huh" was all she managed out

Weiss felt a soft tugging on her new ears witched caused her to purr like a kitten (don't ask how okay...this is a ff) she quickly blushed reliseing it was her sister rubbing her ear she meowed out and winter stopped before rubbing her tail feeling it

So soft" was all she managed out before stroking it causeing Weiss to squirm a little in her lap purring winter reliseing that this brought Weiss pleasure rubbed harder on the ears and tail making Weiss cum yet again winter not likening being left out used the ears and tail to guide her sisters mouth onto her hot sensitive prick making her moan she managed to move Weiss about on her dick as Weiss was in bliss winter worked her mouth and delved into her throat the warm moist tunnel clamping around her prick she moved Weiss up and down never quite leaving her mouth enjoying the spluttering sounds Weiss was making she quickly fired off her rounds deep into her sisters throat pulling out for the last few spurts coating Weiss's face in her cum

Weiss coughed and spluttered slowly gaining control again winter not wanting to give it up quickly wrapped her tail round her sensitive prick and jacked off pleasuring them both they moaned and came at the same time Weiss landed onto her hands and knees her butt in the air winter saw this and quickly alined herself pushing in to Weiss's small vergin rosebud making her cry out in pain to ease the pain winter rubbed Weiss's ears making her mewl in pleasure and pain winter quickly setting a soft yet fast rithem taking it easy on her sister she pressed there hips together Weiss leaning back and kissing winter the two frenched it and moaned into the kiss winter started to speed up to the point she was pounding Weiss's ass roughly she reached down and grasped Weiss's member giving it a few squeezes this sent them both over the edge winter Cumming in Weiss Weiss Cumming in winters hand

 **So sorry I'm so late with this one anyways I have an idea to keep you happy...I still do this series but I do some fillers or barriers to keep you from busting down my door and forcing me to write...but you'll be happy I'll have more time to write proper smut and you'll basicly get a smutty mess in between chapters basicly the main character will be a male fox funnaus and will have many miss adventures with the lovely lady's of rwby and that way I'll be able to do all the things that nobody does with nekos/funnaus...actually having him as a he...actually fucking a girl...and getting pet? Uh I guess I can start a smut with that...anyways if your game say fox and a name in the reviews I'll know you want that and also won't have to think up a name for him...also sorry its a bit short...see ya red signing off~**


	6. Chapter 6 ummm? -insert witty title?-

**its been so long...I don't even remember where I left off or what I've wrote anyways if you couldn't tell I'm kinda a very very big sub...ehem...huge even...I spent my time away rping and watching anime mostly but I was also reading and I look so much for story's where the male is domed by a female mistress and yeah I found dojinshi ...or how ever its spelt I like pet play ones...if you couldn't tell by making some story's with a male wolf boy...WHICH WILL BE CHANGED TO A FOX ...aka a kitsune...and yeah like my first chapter I'll be doing a rapey kinda theme so...enjoy?...oh yeah I'll say what request I might tackle later...if your lucky...**

 **"-Te"**

 **"Dante!"**

 **A sudden smack on the back of the head jolts me awake "huh oh uhhh yeah?"**

 **"-Sigh- your so hopeless (** didnt relies it was still bold Soz) you where sleeping again" iris my team leader a perky young girl with a very substantial case of washboard chest very spiky brown hair and jade eyes likes to constantly tell me how hopeless I am, pair this with her very annoying habit of teasing me and calling me a dan-dere when ever a girl talks to me makes her quite the handful still a good team leader she is "y-yeah s-sorry its been a long day" I mumble out rubbing my white hair at the spot where she hit

"STILL NO EXCUSE FOR SLEEPING DURING TEAM MEETINGS!" whoa?...where did her shouting come from...

"Uhhh i-iris c-could you not yell...it hurts my ears..." I say quietly and politely covering my grey slightly darker fox ears, she leans in smirking "oh!? But I thought you liked being controlled and hurt" (/shall mean thoughts from now on...maybe) /d-damn it wh-why is she doing this here!/ "y-yeah but ummm...this is a library right guys?" I look behind iris for sombra and luz the twins to back me up but...no of course there not behind her, iris leans in whispering in my ear she reaches behind me and grabs my fox like tail stroking it perversely "what's wrong dante~ your redder than a tomato" she's right at this point I'm basically nothing more than a blushing mess unable to form proper sentences " I uhhh w-well ummm...y-you see- s-stop it-" I try to surpress a moan the feeling she's giving me too great finally after what feels like forever she let's go and stands up tall

"Stop sleeping during our meetings...you can go" I get up pack away my things and rush away to do...you know ... School boy things?.../what do I do?/ I think that question as I wander the halls finally reaching some free halls after a while I change my train of thought to what I have and don't have to do today "hmmm...no classes anymore today...ruby wants to bake with me jaune and ren but that's in a couple of hours...sombra wants to watch a movie as a team...again in a few hours...I got a meeting with glinda...who knows about what hopefully not luz's secret hentai stash location...that would be awkward.." After a while lost in my thoughts I came to an arrupt stop slamming into a figure walking down a stair case to my left sending us sprawling onto the floor her atop me I open my eyes silver meeting her amber(? Is that cinders? Eh I don't really wanna check correct me if I'm wrong...or get trigered) I blush madly again entering my 'blushing mess-mode' "I ummm s-sorry I ummm w-wasent ll-looking were I was going and uhhh w-well I'm s-so sorry!" She pulled away her mouth never leaving a scowl she dusted off her red brown jacket and stood up I saw her face my eyes widening in fear I go from a blushing mess into someone who's frozen in fear /sh-she can't be here! N-not here please I thought I was safe! N-no wait its been a couple of years maybe she won't know its me I mean I've changed a lot since then/ luckily she stood up turning and barely glancing at my face she quickly walked off angrily with a certain sass to her steps only muttering an false tone of fake kindness you could hear the anger if you listened "watch it kid you might get hurt more next time" as soon as she was gone I scrambled to my feet in fear and was gone before her one of her two girl companions could try to say she was just like that however I didn't listen to the green haired girl before I was gone though as I left I could of sworn I heard a scroll opening and a camera snapping I didn't pay it much thought though as my main thought was get the fuck outta there

- **neo gonna take over for a sec-**

As soon as the small animal boy smacked into cinder and freeze in fear she was sure it was him the sex toy who ran from them those few years ago surprisingly cinder didn't see what was in front of her (I dont care if neo did or didn't know cinder a few years before the events of rwby volume's 1-4 but I like all the domamtix fanart for all cinder emerald and neo so...) Annoyingly she couldn't voice her concerns and Intel to cinder so instead she quickly snapped a shot of him his face in full view his collar just very slightly peaking out from his hoodie and dragging emerald with her quickly after cinder back to the main dorm room to which they would meet often to give Intel from Salem and the other counter parts of the plan, after she deemed cinder had calmed down she was going to show her the image but cinder starting to talk changed her mind

"URGH I can't believe the nerve of that kid! First he slams into me and then he can't even beg for my forgiveness... Soon I'll be able to do what ever the fuck I want to people! Neo! If you find him on the street use that silly umbrella of yours and make sure he can't walk for a while" with that neo desided that this was a good time to show cinder the image typing about that and placing the scroll infornt of cinder before stepping back and watching a small grin appear on cinders face "well this changes things greatly...seems like this task won't be so boring after all...emerald get mercury I have an idea"

 **-next day after combat training (last period for Dante) Dantes pov-**

"HEY DANTE!" Huh?...who's calling me? I turn and see mercury rushingrushing towards me I never heard the sounds his boots make when he runs it...doesn't sound right its unlike other armoured boots I've heard its...empty yet sounds Heavy

"O-oh ummm h-hey mercury iris is at the do-" he cut me off before o could finish

"No you idiot I'm here for you though if your okay with me and iris... Anyways I've been asked to pass a note... Yeah don't know who its from anyways I did what I needed to do so I'll cya later!"

"Wh-where are you rushing off to!?" He doesn't even turn to say "your dorm room!~" with that he rushes off chucking slightly after he leaves my sight I open the note

" _dear Dante igneous_

 _please would you attend a small little meeting at -random numbers and shit I dunno how dorm cords work- as it would please us greatly_

 _Love ?_ " there was no name but next to it a pair of lips with heavy amounts of lipstick had kissed the card ..."who?"...I ponder who would do this but I assume it would be rude to ignore this invitation to the meeting I guess I'll go I head to the dorm room its in the older parts of the school its quite easy to see it isn't as well maintained anyways finding the door I push it open stepping into the room its blank just white walls "huh did I get the right room?" I go to open the door to see if the room number matched the cards but to my surprise the handle shattered at my touch the shards fading to nothingness "wha-!?" I hear a small chuckle from behind me I turn quickly seeing cinder neo and emerald in the center of the room it isn't plain anymore theirs tons of bdsm equipment such as a saint Andrews cross whips spreader bars a few chains and a weird selection of gags I slam against where the door was in an attempt to escape hearing cinder talk I turn still pressed up against the 'door'

"Ha ha oh my your expression is priceless c5-c2...or do you prefer 'Dante' now..." She cruelly snears pulling a small knife out she sends emerald and neo to pin me reaching down she unblucles my belts and let's my trousers drop tears fill my eyes "pl-please d-dont!" She doesn't listen and cuts away my hoodie and under shirt/s leaving me practically naked minus my pants and collar "ohh -tut tut- Dante what shall we do to you" she presses the knife under my throat and grips my hair pulling my head back to look her in the eyes "ahhhh...I remember how blue your eyes once were shame I broke you enough to ruin them...and I see your hair hasn't changed back either !meaning I really did a number on you...still..." She twirls her fingers making emerald and neo turn me so she can see a branding pressed into my skin between my shoulder blades "I enjoyed burning this onto you and burning the collar shut" she traces her knife blade though the Burn marks and steps back getting them to drag me to a cross on the wall " you were a naughty boy... Now that your older your still such a naughty boy...although I don't have to hold back as much now...how does 50 lashes sound?...shall we see if your still a masocist?" I was chained before I could react tears streaming down my face with no stop in sight "please!...no!" I could barely talk from the fear of the whip she would choose "count and thank me for it my little pet of a bitch" with that she began soon she had hit me made me count and made me thank 49 times I couldn't talk "say it...-stomping of her boot onto the small of his back- SAY IT" I couldn't I was sobbing welts around my body mostly around my ass my aura long since dissipated "very well" she changed and gave her new weapon a few swings I could tell from the whooshing sounds it was a cain ten quick strokes one after the other followed she threw down the Cain and unchained me from the cross throwing me onto the bed "EMERALD NEO HURRY THE FUCK UP THE BITCH LOOKS LIKE SHES IN HEAT!" Wh-what was she talking about before I could think to much her hand gripped my throat and focred me to look at emerald and neo both wearing bdsm Dom outfits and both had two HUGE 13 inch horse like cocks thick and vainey "how do you think thethey look Dante...this is thanks to dust D...now they can fuck you for 14 hours and cum as much as they want with REAL DICKS!~ no more straps for you!~" cinder threw me down and both neo and emerald crawled onto the bed each picking a side/hole I tryed to struggle but a gag big enough to open my mouth wide enough for emeralds dick they nodded and then boom...I had gotten over the feeling no I had forgotten the feeling of a plastic strap on it came back to me 5 years of abuse and rape all came flooding back I remembered the feeling ...this was nothing like it... The dicks were warm and pulsed rapidly every few seconds it wasn't long before they would come another thing about plastic...they weren't slimy...they slowed I though they might stop maybe someone had heard my screams and pleas for cinder to stop...no...they came...they came what felt like gallons I had to swallow so much to avoid drowning they pulled to the tips each...then again it Started...but it was faster wilder there was more pain than before so much more...cinder was right they could go for 14 hours there sexual stamina was in all due respect amazing they pulled out...not once they had come enougenough that it simply had nowhere else to go...if they came it would just pour out I was filled I had drunk so much I don't think I could live without it...of course I haven't cummed once...a small ring around my dicdick and another near the tip saw to that as I lay there in a puddle of cum trying to move cinder had returned "-Tut- even though we blocked off your ability to cum you've pre though out this..-sigh- neo..." Neo pulled a small object out and handed it to cinder I nt see it I couldn't move my body she took my stiff dick and pulled my foreskin out before a smalsmall click could be headed /wha-!?/ searing pain flooded from my dick's tip what had she!...then it clicked she had stapled my dick! She stood over me ...I managed to look up tears in my eyes what I saw caused them to fall...she had a dick it looked like a combo between a dogs and a horses her balls were huge! And length and th-thickness...no way could I ever fit that in me her knot was bigger than a grapefruit she smirked lifting me up effortlessly placing my anus at the tip ...I guess she wants to prove me wrong...

 _ **TBH...**_

 _ **PROBABLY-**_ delta out...soon...

 **So its late now...ververy late my stostory keeps like stostory thing there I may have missed a few and a few words may be missing as its doing thay too so I'll keep this brief basically I'm thinking of doing a ruby Weiss think I saw where Weiss teases a futa ruby during class under the desk gettingetting her flustered but never finishing the job so ruby goes and fucks her like a wild...ummmm ruby?...yeah if you wanna see that then...yeah tell me though review or pm also tell me if you don't this sorta thing I'm lazy and couldn't be bothered thinking anything else up...yeah...**


End file.
